Traditionally, advanced electronic display systems have only been used for indoor applications, or outdoor applications where the variation in temperature and/or amount of direct sunlight is limited. When these systems are moved outside, both elements become significant factors in the display's ability to accurately recreate an image.
Cold is especially harmful to liquid crystal display (LCD) systems where the crystals can actually freeze. Heat is also harmful to many electronic displays as the electrical components which drive the display system may overheat and malfunction. Further, direct sunlight can limit the visibility of the display, as the reflection of the sun off of the viewing surface may be brighter than the light which is generated by the display. Direct sunlight can also heat the display, contributing to the overheating of electrical components or possible damage to liquid crystals in LCD applications.